Snowball
by Sailor Rayearth
Summary: On a cold Storybrooke day, The Charmings and Neal get into a snowball fight. There will be fluff, comedy, family bonding, and best of all, betrayal. After all, all's fair in love and war. Snowing. Swanfire if you squint. T for swearing.
1. Prologue

_** Prologue **_

* * *

Ten seconds ago, Storybrooke had been at peace.

The Charmings had been sitting outside of Granny's Dinner, enjoying the unusually cold Maine weather when a rouge snow ball flew across the sky over innocent diners. A few silently ducked out of the way, but most screamed and dove under the tables for cover. Red, who had been serving just seconds ago, ducked, almost effortlessly, just a moment before it hit her, clearing the path for a civilian.

Whoever the snow ball had been intended for, no one knew. But the victim was none other than Prince Charming himself, who had been hit square in the face after turning to see why everyone had been screaming in the first place.

Across the same table, Snow White covered her mouth in shock. Or rather that's what it had been. Now it was to hide the smile that had broken out over her face. Next to her, Emma looked down at the concrete in an attempt to hide her amusement at the turn of events. And across the table from Emma, sat Neil, who by no means was making any effort to hide his amusement in the situation.

Charming sat there still turned in his chair with disbelief evident on his face. Behind him his wife snickered, and from the corner of his eye he saw Henry's father was nearly falling over in his chair with laughter.

As it turns out, laughter is contagious, and soon most of the outside patrons were laughing along with Neil. Even Snow, who had had the courtesy to at least try and stifle herself at first, was now leaning over and clutching her stomach. Emma remained starring at the ground, still trying not to laugh.

"Go back to your food, people." Charming grumbled before turning back around. At this point, both Neil and Snow were gasping for breath, leaning against the table for support. Charming cleared his throat and changed the topic. "So, Emma, when is Henry going to be here?"

She looked up from the floor, then back down at her watch. "Any minute actually."

A few minutes passed. Red had come and gone with their orders and, like always, the silence fell into its awkward stage. So they silently sat, half expecting another disaster to befall upon Storybrooke at any given moment. Then finally, Henry came walking up the street a smile on his face.

He paused, looked around and joined them, breaking out into an even bigger smile. "Hey guys!" He said, before taking a place between Neil and Charming. "Wow, what happened to you?" He asked Charming.

"A stray snow ball hit him." Neil spoke up. This, of course sent Henry and Neil through a case of the giggles.

"It wasn't that funny." Charming mumbled.

"It was Henry, but Charming is just embarrassed." Snow said. Charming shot her a glare, but she ignored it and went back to reading instead.

The five sank back into silence.

That was until Henry spoke seven tiny words.

"We should have a snow ball fight!"

The four adults and the one child looked amongst each other looked upon each other for a second, then at everyone else for a few more. Suddenly they leapt up, scattering in group.

"The dinner is off limits!" Red yelled. Hopefully her friend and her family had caught that.

* * *

_**AN: Thanks for clicking to view this story. **_

_**Well here it is. A new story. This is just the prologue so stick around for more. Remember to review.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Snow and Charming had naturally paired together in the mad scramble to the streets of Storybrooke. Looking back, Snow saw that Neal and Henry were running in the same direction together, while Emma stood there, looking somewhat betrayed. Regardless she dove for cover as a snowball sailed her way either thrown by Henry or Neal. From the dinner boundaries Red yelled something about being too close to the dinners.

Charming paused gathered up a snowball and tossed it in the general direction Neal and Henry had run off too, although Snow didn't think it would actually hit either of the two. Still it was a nice thought: a father defending his daughter. She disregarded that the Emma was more than able to take care of herself, twenty-eight, and had child of her own.

She and Charming ducked behind his pickup just in time as two snowballs flew in their direction, hitting the pavement where they had been seconds before. The pair heard both Emma and Neal swear at the same time along with Henry's laughter. "At least we know who threw the snowballs." Charming muttered. "Although I guess it doesn't matter."

"It really doesn't." Snow agreed. The two took the time to catch their breath. Although the run had been short, the sudden scatter had caused adrenaline to be released into their systems. Neither Mary Margret nor David Nolan had had very physically active lives. The latter had spent the better portion of the curse in a coma. Snow didn't even want to think of the injuries he had obtained saving Emma. It was bad enough she had seen the scar.

"Were safe for now." Charming stated between breaths.

"What do we do now? They've got us cornered. There isn't another car on the street to hide behind." She mused, peeking over the hood of the truck. Another snowball was fired in her direction, but dropped several feet in front of the truck.

Charming pushed her over as he tried to peek over the hood as well. "Looks like their aiming for each other." He observed. "Damn she's got an arm, that's not good." He mumbled not bothering to hide his pride. Snow laughed as she leaned back against the truck.

"Duck!" Snow screamed, pushing Charming down and landing on top of him. Moments later a snowball sailed millimeters above where they had just been.

"Dammit!" They heard Emma yell.

"Our own daughter is trying to hit us." Snow laughed from on top of Charming.

"That she is." He agreed sitting up. Then he noticed where just where his wife had landed. "You know Snow; we could sneak out of here. Maybe go back to the apartment…" He suggested giving Snow a very clear signal.

As tempting as it sounded, she had other plans for the day. Instead Snow smiled and wrapped her arms around Charmings neck and kissed him. She pushed him back against the pavement. She removed her hands from around him and reached to the side and gathered a hand full of snow, all the while still kissing her dashing husband and silent thanking it was too cold for anyone to be wondering the streets.

When the two finally broke apart, Snow quickly removed herself from on top of Charming and hid the snowball behind her back.

"Wow," Charming smiled, "I really think we should get back to the apartment."

Snow smiled as she palmed the snowball behind her back. Thankfully the sound of trash bins falling over distracted Charming enough where he was risking a peek over the truck. Snow followed his lead, but instead crouched, poised to run. Neal and Henry shrieked with laughter and panic as the two of them ran down the street followed closely by Emma.

"Were even safer now. They just turned the corner." Charming smirked standing up and stretching. He helped Snow up out of her crouching position. "Now we make a clean break for the apartment."

"No Charming. At least not right now. We're busy."

"Busy doing what? Playing in a snowball fight?"

"Well I'm about to be busy running away, and you're about to be busy brushing snow out of your hair."

"Wh-?" He started before getting cut off. Snow launched the snowball into the back of his head, and bolted. And by the time Charming had recovered, she was half way down the block that lead to the woods.

She looked back at Charmings shocked face and laughed. Silently as she ran, Snow was mentally counting down._ 3…2…1_

"I'll find you!" He yelled, attracting the attention of the patrons outside of the diner. She laughed again and kept running down the block.

* * *

**AN: Here it is. The next chapter. I wanted to write more, but 2x21 left me emotionality drained so I just touched up this chapter and thought I would upload it. Remember to review. Also, feel free to chat with me about the episode. My Swanfire heart is dead, and misery loves company.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll find you!"

Emma, who was currently playing catch up with Neal and Henry, slowed to a stop. Instead of chasing after her son and ex, she watched as Mary Margret ran off towards the forest, laughing while David was left standing there in a mixture of confusion and determination.

He turned and looked away from Snow and looked ready to go sit back down at the dinner when he caught her eye. Quickly, Emma ducked around the corner and took off after Neal and Henry.

Now Emma was blindly chasing the two of them, which was stupid of her. She knew this town, and she had her few months as a sheriff to thank for that. Watching Henry and Neal turn a corner, she cut across the street and ducked into an alley. The three of them would meet up eventually, seeing how the alleys connected behind the shops.

She set up a decent line of trashcans which would once again serve as her defense. Only this time instead of having a shitty makeshift defense, these would be up to her standards. Discarded boxes were placed on top of them, furthering her protection. And if they happened to fall then she wouldn't have pounds of metal falling on top of her.

And on top of that, she grabbed ran ahead and hid anything that could be used as cover by Neal or Henry. Now she was covered, and they had none. There was no way she was coming out of this battle the loser. Instead that displeasure would go to her son and ex.

About ten minutes later, just as she thought they would, both Henry and Neal's footsteps echoed amongst the alley, doubling back, hoping to catch her off guard. And from the lack of volume control, they didn't think themselves in any danger. In fact the two seemed cocky. They were also unaware of the disaster about to befall them.

Emma ducked down and premade her ammunition. There was no way she was going to get caught without a decent stash of ammo.

As the footsteps and conversation grew louder, she stopped and crouched lower to the ground, hiding her presence for as long as possible. She peeked through a small crack in between the two cans and watched Neal and Henry round the corner and into the strait away alley.

"Are you sure you're not over thinking this?"Henry asked.

"Nah. Emma thinks three steps ahead, so we have to be four."

"So she's not expecting that we'll backtrack?"

"Yes, but see-"

**BAM**

Neal had been hit head on with a snowball thrown from behind the trash cans. Seconds after the impact, a blonde head popped up, revealing Emma, who was grinning just like the Cheshire Cat. Henry stood there stunned, not sure what to do. Neal pulled him back behind himself, guarding him from Emma's forthcoming onslaught.

Emma waited for Neal to clear the snow out of his face before raising her arm for another assault. "Emma don't," Neal warned. She showed no standing down. In fact, the fact that he was pleading made her smile harder. And in Neal's infinite stupidity, grabbed Henry, and held him in the air, guarding the majority of his body. "You wouldn't hit the hid, would ya?" He challenged.

"Ya mom, you wouldn't hit me would you?" Henry mocked. Neal smirked and was glad that Henry was playing along. He risked a peak at Emma's face. She was irritated, and if looks could kill, he'd be dead ten times over by now. _Still worth it._

What he, wasn't counting on was that supposedly rouge snowball that came from the other end of the ally.

"Put the kid down." A voice commanded. And Neal froze in terror.

* * *

**AN: Forgive the long wait for the update. Real life got in the way. Anyway here's the newest chapter. Don't forget to drop a review.**


End file.
